HOLE IN THE HEART
by The Handsome
Summary: Aku merasa PUAS setelah kita berpisah, perasaanku terlepas dari beban yang memberat di bahuku. Namun, waktu ke waktu entah kenapa perasaanku seperti rindu kepada seseorang, rindu untuk kembali berjalan bersamamu, tersenyum bersamamu, dan, rindu untuk mencintaimu kembali. Aku sadar aku ini egois tapi, izinkan aku untuk mendapatkanmu kembali meski kau sudah memiliki wanita lain. R&R?
**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan kepunyaanku, punya Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Genre** : Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, dan sedikit ada humornya.

 **Pairing:** [Sakura x Sasuke]

 **Rated:** T semi M (untuk jaga-jaga)

 **Warning:** OOC, OC (mungkin). Typos, ide jelek, mainstream, alur berantakan, EYD abal-abal, bahasa gado-gado, Dll. AU

 **Summary:** Aku merasa PUAS setelah kita berpisah, perasaanku seperti terlepas dari beban yang memberat dibahuku. Namun, waktu ke waktu entah kenapa perasaanku seperti rindu kepada seseorang, rindu untuk kembali berjalan bersamamu, rindu untuk kembali tersenyum bersamamu, dan . . . rindu untuk mencintaimu kembali. Aku sadar aku ini egois tapi, izinkan aku untuk mendapatkanmu kembali walaupun kau sudah memiliki wanita lain.

 **AN:** FanFiction ke empat. Mohon maaf bila tidak seru.

Sensei= Guru

Baka= Bodoh

Arigatou= Terima Kasih

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **HOLE IN THE HEART by The Handsome**

 **Chapter 1: Prolog**

" _AKU INGIN KITA PUTUS!"_

 _Seorang gadis berambut pink tengah membentak seorang remaja laki-laki berambut hitam model emo yang berada dihadapannya_. _Mereka berdua terlihat memakai seragam sekolah yang berbeda menandakan bahwa mereka tidak satu sekolahan._

" _Kenapa kau ingin kita putus? Bukannya kau yang menginginkanku menjadi kekasihmu?" bingung sekaligus marah remaja laki-laki yang dibentak oleh gadis pink tadi._

" _Dengar! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi memiliki laki-laki yang dingin, datar, tidak peduli, dan sombong sepertimu! Jadi. . . AKU INGIN KITA PUTUS!" lanjut si gadis pink tersebut sambil membentak laki-laki itu untuk yang kedua kalinya._

" _Hn. Terserah kau saja, masih banyak wanita lain yang mengharapkanku untuk menjadi kekasih mereka. Aku tak butuh wanita sepertimu!" ucap remaja laki-laki tersebut dengan nada membentak namun masih datar, tidak ada irama didalam setiap kata-katanya._

" _Terserah! Yang penting kita sudah putus! Dan satu hal lagi, jangan pernah menemuiku lagi setelah ini" ucap kembali gadis pink itu lalu membalikkan badan dan berjalan pergi menjauhi remaja laki-laki yang telah ia bentak._

" _Hn. Ucapan itu aku kembalikan kepadamu" gumam remaja lelaki itu sambil melihat kepergian 'mantan' kekasihnya. Ia lalu membalikkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu._

 _ **. . . . . . . .**_

 _ **. . . . . . .**_

 _ **. . . . . .**_

 _ **. . . . .**_

 _ **. . . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. .**_

 _ **.**_

". . . . . RA!"

". . . . KURA!"

". . . . SAKURA!"

"Ugh. . ." gumamku saat mendengar seseorang meneriaki namaku. Aku lalu melihat siapa yang memanggil namaku dengan suara keras. "Err. . . ma-maaf sensei, saya ketiduran" ucapku tergagap setelah melihat siapa yang meneriaki namaku.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu tidur di kelas, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sudah tidak tertarik dengan pelajaran?" sang sensei bertanya kepadaku dengan raut wajah marah.

"Ti-tidak sensei, saya masih ingin belajar. Sekali lagi ma-maaf sensei" untuk yang kedua kalinya aku meminta maaf kepada guruku dengan masih tergagap.

"Baiklah sensei maafkan, tapi jika sekali-kali lagi sensei lihat kau tidur di kelas maka sensei akan mengeluarkanmu" ancam sang sensei dengan mata menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Ba-baiklah sensei" jawabku sambil nyengir meniru seorang laki-laki sahabat dari mantan kekasihku.

Sensei pun kembali menerangkan pelajarannya. Aku pun lega karena tidak di keluarkan kelas. Ugh. . . bisa malu jika aku berdiri di depan pintu kelas sambil mengangkat sebelah kakiku dan menjewer kedua telingaku.

Aku pun menundukkan kepalaku. "Huh. . . mimpi itu lagi. . ." gumamku.

"Rasakan itu _forehead_ , kan sudah kubilang jangan tidur lagi di kelas" bisik seorang gadis yang duduk di sebelahku namun aku bisa mendengar bisikan itu dengan jelas.

"Diam Ino _pig_! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku sih?" keluh, gerutu, dan marahku.

"Baka, aku dari tadi berusaha membangunkanmu tapi tidurmu seperti kerbau yang sudah membajak sawah seharian" ucap Ino dengan masih membisik namun arah pandangannya menatap sang sensei yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran, sedangkan denganku? Aku berbicara sambil menatap Ino.

"Ck! Kau ini selalu mengejekku" ucapku agak keras karena sahabatku selalu mengejekku.

"Bukan mengejek, tapi fakta" elak Ino.

"Sama saja"

"Beda"

"Sama saja!" kini, nada suaraku semakin keras.

"Beda" Ino masih berbicara sambil membisik

"Sama sa-"

"SAKURA!"

Oh sial! Lagi-lagi sensei meneriaki namaku. "I-iya sensei, ada apa?" tanyaku tergagap lagi.

"Tadi kau tidur di kelas, setelah bangun kau malah berisik! Sebenarnya apa maumu?" kini sensei terlihat sangat marah besar kepadaku.

"Se-sekali lagi maafkan aku se-sensei" ucapku meminta maaf lagi.

"Tidak ada kata maaf untuk kali ini! cepat keluar dari kelas! Kau akan di hukum seperti biasa sampai bel istirahat berbunyi" ucap sensei tegas.

"Ta-tapi sensei. . . bel istirahat masih lama, sekarang juga baru pelajaran pertama" keluhku kepada guruku sendiri.

"Tidak ada kata tapi-tapian! Cepat keluar kelas dan jalankan hukumanmu!"

"Hah. . . ba-baiklah"

Dengan terpaksa kubangkitkan badan ini lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Aku sempat melihat Ino menatapku dengan cengiran, sebelah matanya berkedip ke arahku dan tangan kanannya dilambaikan. Kali ini, Ino benar-benar mengejekku, huh. . . selalu saja seperti ini sejak SMP.

"Jalani hukumanmu dengan penuh semangat yah, Sakura _forehead_ " ucap Ino setelah aku sampai di depan pintu.

 **. . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

 _Tong Tong Ting Tong_

"Huaaahh. . . akhirnya selesai juga" ucapku senang setelah mendengar suara bel istirahat menggelegar di seluruh penjuru sekolah, itu pertanda bahwa hukumanku telah berakhir.

 _Pluk_

Aku sedikit kaget ketika ada seseorang seseorang yang menepuk bahu kananku, dan setelah aku menengokkan pandanganku. . . "Haah. . . kau _pig_ , ada apa?" tanyaku malas ketika tahu siapa yang menepuk bahuku.

"Ciieee. . . udah kelar nih hukumannya?" ucap Ino sambil tertawa jahil yang membutku semakin kesal saja.

"Diam kau Ino _pig_! Kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku ketika dihukum depan pintu kelas lalu di lihati oleh orang-orang yang berjalan melalui kelas kita! Aku malu tahu" gerutuku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Ino dengan muka sebal.

"Hahahaha. . ." hanya suara tawa dari Ino saja yang merespon ucapanku tadi. "Memang aku tak pernah ngerti perasaanmu, dan aku juga tidak mau mengerti perasaanmu saat dihukum di depan kelas hahaha" lanjut Ino yang membuatku semakin kesal.

"Ka-kau sangat kejam Ino _pig"_ ucapku sambil menahan kesal.

"Hahahaha. . . sudahlah, aku hanya bercanda. Ayo kita ke kantin, aku sudah lapar nih" ucap Ino sambil memegang pergelangan tangan kananku dan tangan yang lainnya mengelus perutnya sendiri.

"Haah. . . baiklah, aku juga sudah lapar nih" ucapku lalu hendak berjalan tapi. . .

"Sa-sakura-san, I-ino-chan. . ." sebuah suara lugu, lembut, sekaligus merdu terdengar di telingaku yang membuatku secara refleks menoleh kebelakang.

"Hinata" seruku memanggil nama orang yang memanggilku dan Ino tadi.

"Sakura-san, Ino-chan, boleh aku ikut ke kantin bersama kalian?" ucap Hinata.

"Tentus saja boleh, ayo kita pergi bareng-bereng" bukan aku yang menjawab, tapi Ino yang menjawab sambil merangkul tangan Hinata dan menyeretnya langsung menuju kantin, tanpa memperdulikanku. . . aku diabaikan.

"Hah. . . dasar _pig_ "

 **. . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

Jika membicarakan istirahat, kebanyakan murid akan menentukan bahwa kantin adalah tempat tujuan utama. Saat ini keadaan kantin sudah hampir penuh, pemandangan yang umum ketika bersekolah di Tokyo High School, sekolah nomor satu di Tokyo. Terlihat Ino dan Hinata yang diseret telah sampai di kantin dan mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru. Tidak lama kemudian aku pun telah sampai di kantin dan berhenti di samping Hinata.

"Huh. . . kantinnya sudah hampir penuh. Ayo kita cepat-cepat mencari bangku yang kosong, takut keburu orang lain" ucap Ino tergesa-gesa lalu berjalan meninggalkan aku dan Hinata untuk mencari meja yang kosong.

"Hmm, benar juga. Ayo Hinata" ucapku.

"Umm"

Setelah beberapa saat mencari-cari meja yang kosong, akhirnya kami menemukan meja yang kosong di pojok samping kanan. Kami pun langsung menghampiri meja itu dan menempatinya. Ino dengan sigap mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil memanggil pelayan. Setelah sang pelayang menghampiri Ino, ia langsung menanyakan makanan apa yang hendak dipesan.

" _Forehead_ , kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Ino kepadaku sambil tetap melihat kertas daftar makanan.

"Hmm. . ." aku pun memikirkan makanan apa yang hendak aku pesan saat ini sambil mengelus dagu dan pandanganku menerawang ke atas. "Terserah kau sajalah. . . yang penting makanannya cepat sampai" lanjutku.

"Begitu. . . lalu Hinata, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Ino.

"Umm. . . samain saja dengan Ino-chan" ucap Hinata yang secara tidak langsung meniru kemauanku tadi.

"Begitu. . . baiklah kami pesan iga bakar, jangan lupa sambalnya yang mantap" pesan Ino dengan wajah ceria.

Pelayan itu pun mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Cukup lama kami memesan sampai akhirnya pesanan yang ditunggu-tunggu telah datang. Kami pun makan dengan khidmat, namun aku sedikit beda dengan yang lain karena makanku terkesan terburu-buru.

Ino menatap aneh kearahku. " _Forehead_ , jangan makan terburu-buru, nanti kau tersedak" ceramah Ino yang tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai ceramah karena hanya berisikan 7 kata dalam satu kalimat dan satu paragraf, itu juga tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai paragraf.

"Diam saja _pig_ , aku sedang lapar banget nih karena tiga jam terus berdiri karena hukuman dari sensei" ucapku agak kesal sambil melahap daging iga bakar yang ada di genggaman. "Dan lagi ada pepatah mengatakan bahwa jika kau lapar, makanlah" lanjutku sambil mengunyah iga bakar yang lembut didalam mulutku.

'Pepatah macam apa itu?!' batin Ino dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung terpangpang di belakang kepalanya.

"Oh ya Hinata. . . aku baru ingat. Kau kan selalu membawa bekal ke sekolah, apa kau tidak membawa bekal hari ini?" bingungku setelah teringat Hinata selalu membawa bekal dari rumahnya.

"Se-sebenarnya aku bawa bekal tapi. . . itu u-untuk Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata sambil tersipu malu.

"Pacarmu? Memangnya kau mau bertemu dengan dia?" tanyaku lagi.

"I-iya, sepulang sekolah kami akan ke taman kota" jawab Hinata yang bertambah tersipu malunya dengan roda merah terpangpang jelas di mukanya.

"Cieee. . . mau kencan yah?" goda Ino dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Eh! Ti-tidak begitu ano. . ." Hinata terlihat terkejut dengan muka yang sudah memerah, sebutir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena bingung mau berkata apa.

"Hehehehe sudahlah Hinata, tidak perlu segugup itu. Selamat ya, kau mendapatkan laki-laki yang baik dan penyayang. Yah. . . . meskipun dia selalu bertingkah konyol" ucapku. 'Huh, sejujurnya aku iri kepada Hinata yang mendapatkan lelaki yang dicintainya. Seandainya saja aku tidak mengatakan itu dulu kepada Sasuke-kun. . . maka mungkin sampai sekarang ia tetap menjadi milikku' batinku sambil memandang wajah Hinata yang terlihat senang.

"Arigatou Sakura-san" ucapan Hinata membuatku tersadar dari lamunan.

"Eh?! Iya sama-sama" ucapku. "Oh ya Hinata. . . bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?" lanjutku.

"Bantuan apa Sakura-san? Jika aku dapat membantu akan aku bantu" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ehem. . . jika bisa, aku minta tolong kepadamu untuk menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-kun dan apakah dia sudah punya kekasih baru atau belum kepada Naruto. Bisakan Hinata?" ucapku.

"Hmm. . . akan aku usahakan" ucap Hinata.

"Yoosh! Terima kasih banyak Hinata, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku belebihi si _pig_ " ucapku sambil melirik Ino dengan tatapan sebal. Ino pun hanya acuh tak acuh.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya kami pun telah menghabiskan semua makanan yang ada di meja. Aku menepuk-nepuk perutku yang sedikit agak membesar dari biasanya. "Haaah. . . . kenyangnya kenyangnya" gumamku sambil menutup mata dan tersenyum.

"Oy _forehead_ , kau yang paling banyak makan. Jadi kau yang harus membayar oke? Ayo Hinata kita kembali ke kelas" ucap Ino langsung membawa Hinata menuju kelas.

Aku pun kaget karena perkataan Ino, setelah kubukakan mata, aku melihat Ino dan Hinata yang sudah menjauh dari kantin. "Haah. . . dasar" gerutuku.

 **. . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

 _Ting Tong Ting Tong_

Tak terasa bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Terlihat beberapa siswa berlari kocar-kacir keluar sekolah seperti kabur dari penjara, ada juga yang berjalan dengan santai seperti menikmati tiap detik hidupnya, dan ada juga yang langsung masuk ke ruangan khusus untuk mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Denganku? Tentu saja aku langsung pulang ke rumah bersama Hinata dan Ino. Aku berjalan bersama mereka menuju gerbang sekolah.

Tak terasa kami bertiga telah mencapai gerbang sekolah, kulihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang tengah bersandar di sebuah motor sport NINJA 250 Fi berwarna hitam orange di sebrang jalan, tidak salah lagi, dia adalah sahabat Sasuke-kun.

"Na-Naruto-kun. . ." gumam Hinata sambil tersipu malu.

Disisi lain, Naruto yang melihat kekasihnya telah keluar sekolah pun sedikit nyengir kepada Hinata yang membuat ia tambah malu sekaligus senang.

"A-aku duluan ya Sakura-san, Ino-chan" pamit Hinata.

"Ya. Jangan lupa ya. . . tanyakan itu kepada Naruto" ucapku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku yang diberi anggukan oleh Hinata.

Hinata lalu menyebrang jalan dan menghampiri Naruto, mereka lalu melesat menuju taman kota. Denganku, aku dan Ino melanjutkan jalan untuk sampai di rumah masing-masing.

"Oy Sakura" panggil Ino yang kini tidak dengan panggilan kesayangannya kepadaku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa dulu kau memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

"Hmm. . . entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas perasaanku waktu itu sedang kacau dan memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Sasuke-kun. Dan sekarang. . . aku menyesal" sesalku sambil menundukan kepala. "Andai saja aku dapat bersatu lagi dengan Sasuke-kun. . . aku tak akan melepaskannya lagi"

 **. . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

Fiuuh. . . akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga. Cukup sulit memang membuat karangan dengan sudut pandang orang pertama, apa lagi yang menjadi karakter utama adalah perempuan. Sedangkan aku laki-laki. Hadeuh. . . lieur euy.

Mohon maaf jika tidak meng-update ketiga ficku yang lain. Aku berencana untuk meng-update semua ficku secara bersamaan.

Mohon maaf bila alurnya kecepetan.

Terakhir, terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun typo (s). Terima kasih semuanya.

 **Reviews please. . . .**


End file.
